


Slytherins do not fear

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian has always been so proud to belong to the Slytherin Quidditch Team and feared their captain but he'd find against him to have Terrence all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins do not fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Quidditch Meme @ LJ
> 
> For 

Adrian has always been so proud to belong to the Slytherin Quidditch Team. They are strong, they are fast, and they are frightening.  
Their Captain, Marcus Flint, is certainly the perfect symbol of their team: strong, impulsive and feared by a lot of students.  
But not by every single student.  
Adrian is not sure what Terence's feelings are regarding their Captain, but he is pretty sure that fear is not the one. Terence has been his best friend from childhood; they have always been together, always. And he has never seen him looking at someone in that kind of way. He seems to be completely enthralled by Marcus. He is looking at him as if he was some kind of god and Adrian just can't stand it anymore.  
He does respect their captain and he does fear him by moment but he is just not able to give Terence away. He just can't allow him to smile at Marcus so warmly, not when Marcus seems nicer to him, himself.  
Terence, the so gentle and warm Terence, is his. Terence, who shouldn't even have been in Slytherin in the first place if not for him, just couldn't be falling for Marcus Flint. This just couldn't happen and Adrian is ready to fight their captain if it means to protect Terence even if he doesn’t want any help.  
Adrian is just not sure that he can risk losing Terence's friendship in the way.


End file.
